


get your hand off the glass

by harringtonsgrande



Category: Shameless (US), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Fic, Ficlet, I have absolutely no idea what this is., M/M, Multi, Trigger warning: homophobic slurs, Trigger warning: mentions of rape, i just really want Mickey to give Billy advice idk idk idk, mpreg in chapter 2, something no one asked for but needed to be said, they are clearly the same person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 16:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13722063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harringtonsgrande/pseuds/harringtonsgrande
Summary: Billy Hargrove and Mickey Milkovich walk into a bar.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> they are the same damn person and truly if anyone ever gives you shit about harringrove tell them Gallavich existed.

Billy’s spending his night in a small tavern outside of Hawkins. He comes there sometimes when he fights with Steve (which is pretty rare lately) and just wants to disappear for a good millennium. Billy and Steve were just fuckin’ around for all Billy was concerned. They weren’t a couple and surely weren’t gonna start holding hands and calling eachother “Baby” or “Honey” anytime soon like a damn queer. That just wasn’t the plan, it wasn’t what Billy wanted. 

No, scratch that.

It wasn’t what he could do even if he wanted to (and he wanted it, deep down, but he would never admit it or tell Harrington). His dad would kill Steve and then kill Billy, and then kill Billy again. So, instead of realizing what he was or admitting it to himself that he kinda liked when they cuddled after sex, or how he enjoyed when Steve held and played with his fingers when they did, or how he adored when Steve laughed so hard at things Billy said he’d scrunch his face up and give him this stupid shit grin, he was going to drown his dumb thoughts in cheap booze.

“Mick, holy shit! Thought you’d be in Mexico by now—“

“–Yeah, yeah keep your fuckin’ voice down.”

Billy was taking a swig of his beer when a short pale male walked in, his knuckles were tattooed with letters that appeared to spell “FUCK-U-UP” and his hair was gelled back and pitch black. He smelled of cigarettes and looked pretty fucking rough, like he been through some shit. Billy was pretty familiar with that feeling.  
His teeth flashed white when he smiled at the bartender and gave him a quick fist bump. They clearly knew eachother and Billy couldn’t help but stare at him. He felt like he met him before but was quickly snapped from his daydreaming when the guy snapped at him.

“You want a fuckin’ picture or what blondie?”

Billy instantly rubbed at his eyes before letting out a sharp laugh, taking another swig of his drink before shaking his head as he smiled to himself, “Don’t flatter yourself short-stack. I got a different whiny bitch waiting for me at home.” 

Billy was surprised at himself for claiming Harrington, he’d probably be so proud and maybe get off Billy’s back about labeling “what they were.” 

“Ah, that’s always nice to hear. Why aren’t you with her then?” He motioned for the bartender to hand him a specific brand of beer and took off his hoodie to set on the stool next to him. 

“He’s on my chain about defining what we are or whatever the fuck you wanna call it–“ 

and that’s when Billy instantly regretted his words, his jaw clenching as he realized he let the pronoun of a male slip. 

He already knew what was coming, the “you’re a faggot?” response or whatever choice of slur was going to be used today. An unfortunate sigh left his lips as he began to turn on his stool to face this guy. Ready to fight and defend himself from an ass kicking but instead, he was greeted with a nonchalant response. 

A bitter laugh followed as the boy took a drink of his own beverage and not even meeting Billy’s gaze. “Hah, been there, done fuckin’ that.” The bottom of the bottle hit the table as he motioned for another drink before finally turning to face Billy. His expression stern but interested as he reached a hand out for a shake, “I’m Mickey. Mickey Milkovich.”

Billy was shocked and confused and felt like he was on an episode of the twilight zone. He looked around and noticed no one was even in the bar this late to notice his choice of words and decided to slowly extend his hand out to shake the other boy’s. “I’m Billy. Billy Hargrove.” 

Mickey rested his hand back in his lap after and looked at Billy with a raised brow as he spoke out, “don’t worry. your little secret is saved with me, kid. and don’t worry about Barry. he’s not a snitch.” his head tilting to the bartender who was busy cleaning glasses and watching the small television propped in the corner.  
“So, what’s your lovely whiny bitch like?”

Billy couldn’t help but laugh and let his tongue surface to the top of his mouth as he faced and opened up to the smaller male, “He’s clingy. Got a loud mouth on him and cares a lot about shit that I don’t get. Doesn’t realize that everything can’t be easy. Think it’s cause he’s had it easy all his life till his senior year.” Billy realized that was probably enough and that he shouldn’t open up about too much. The stories about the upside down and all the other fucked up shit in Hawkins could stay between Steve and Billy. 

“Mmhmph. sounds pretty familiar.” Billy hears Mickey sadly laugh. He even takes a minute and stares at his drink before finishing his sentences, “yeah. Me and this kid, y’know. known eachother since we were freshman. running around doing stupid shit and sneaking around... not careful enough, though. see, his dad may have been a worthless piece of shit like mine but, difference is my pops suddenly cared when it came to me hanging around with fire crotch.” 

Billy’s confused for a moment and starts to say something before Mickey reads his expression and says with a bitter laugh, “Called him that cause his pubes and hair were red.”

Billy’s eyebrows raise and he forms a small smirk, Mickey continues his story.

“My pops beat the shit out of me and carrot top. Even made some chick ‘fuck the fag out me’ as he says. Ended up knocking her up.”

Billy’s smirk instantly fades and he starts to talk again as if to say; I’m sorry or I’m so fucking sorry and I know how you feel but Mickey cuts him off again and speaks out.

“Don’t be sorry. She ended up popping out a cute kid. He kinda means the world to me, I guess.. and as fucked up as it sounds, kinda brought me and Red closer.” Billy watches as Mickey smiles sadly again, the kind of sad like someone died and he’s reminiscing about fond memories or something. Like the look Billy gets when he thinks of times with his mom before she passed. 

“My old man’s a piece of worthless shit too.” Billy says this out loud for the first time and he kinda laughs when he says it and this makes Mickey grin.

“Yeah? That why you two love birds ain’t hitched yet?”

Billy rolls his eyes as Mickey drinks again and Billy slowly speaks, “I know that if I even let Harrington think for a second we’re an item shit will get harder. He’ll sneak out of my house more often and I’ll get my ass beat for not being home on time or home at all and yeah. I’m just not trying to get in that position of... y’know?... that and... all–“

“I get it, kid. kinda put two and two together when you told me you had a boyfriend and there’s a bruise the size of fuckin’ texas on your cheek.”

they laughed again and drank more, content almost as they talked about their misfortunes. 

Mickey let a small round of silence fill before looking at Billy with probably one of the softest looks he’d ever give in his life, “some people just don’t get it. not everyone gets to blurt out how they fuckin’ feel every minute.” he took a sip of his drink before finishing once more, “but. it’s nice when for once, someone makes it worth it.”

Mickey told Billy how the girl he fucked and knocked up was a prostitute he was pimping out. Billy learned that Red had a name, Ian Gallagher. And apparently he gave the best head in all of Chicago. He learned how Mickey came out to his entire family and his dad fought him in another bar during his son’s baby shower on the same day. He chipped his tooth but it didn’t matter because him and Ian established they were finally a couple and that’s when Billy swallowed hard, thinking a lot.

“So, you’re scared of your old man and yourself huh, Hargrove? afraid to be who you are to the person you’re falling in love with.” Mickey said.

“Hey, man you don’t know shit-“

“No? So, that’s why you’re here. talking to me in a bar at 1 in the morning telling me about your whiny NOT boyfriend and how your dad scares you from doing what you want.”

Billy clenched his jaw again and stared down at the empty bottles before him, he wasn’t drunk but he was definitely loose enough to be slurring out some truth. 

“Maybe I am. But what the fuck am I suppose to do huh? Scream it to the world and buy Steve ice cream and take him to the movies like some fuckin’ bitch—“

“You’re gonna lose him.”

Billy turned his head so fast and locked his gaze with Mickey. As if he never thought of that even though it was clearly a possibility. 

“What?”

“Listen, I’ve done a lot of stupid shit. a lot of shit that I’m not proud of. why do you think I’m here right now and not at home with the one asshole I fuckin’ thought I was gonna spend the rest of my stupid life with and my kid? Huh? Cause I want to? Cause this is better?” Mickey shook his head and set down his beer. “It’s not. and if you’re not careful and realize what you have right now, he’s gone. and you’re never gonna see him again.”

Billy’s heart fell into his ass and he was looking at Mickey like he was looking into a mirror in some parallel universe. 

“You lost Ian?”

“Yeah. suppose to run away together or some bullshit like that. things happen.” he didn’t look at Billy when he said this. Just started reaching for his hoodie and slamming money on the table. “All I’m saying Hargrove. Is that, sometimes you gotta just say fuck you to the people who don’t really give a shit about you and do what feels right and at the end of day you love. you love that kid–“

“Steve.”

“Steve?”

“Yeah. Steve Harrington.”

Mickey looked at him a little bit proud you could say.

“Well then Billy Hargrove, I suggest you get off your leather pant ass and go find Steve Harrington before it’s too late.” After Mickey finished his words, he was zipping up his hoodie and sliding the hood over his head. Ready to make his escape. “If anyone comes looking for me in this bum-fuck town. tell em’ you ain’t never heard of me. we clear?”

“Yeah. Good luck, Milkovich.”

“Good luck Hargrove.” 

And with that, the shorter male was dashing from the bar and giving a farewell wave to Billy and the Bartender who was half awake.

And before he knew it, Billy was paying his tab and running out for his car. Ready to drive to Steve Harrington’s house.


	2. i’ll cut your tongue out of your head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve Harrington and Ian Gallagher walk into a grocery store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so. Let’s clarify some things.
> 
> 1\. I did not anticipate on writing this but I literally dreamt about it so I’m assuming god was like, “nic write this” so there’s that. 
> 
> 2\. I wrote mpreg into this and if you’re like against that or whatever (cause some people are) don’t read this and don’t be mean because no one likes people who are unkind for things that literally aren’t real. 
> 
> 3\. i didn’t really want to make this a alpha/omega fic to explain Steve’s pregnancy soo it’s kinda just up in the air and i’m just pretending that in this make believe world males get pregnant and have c-sections for birth alright? alright. please don’t choke me 
> 
> 4\. i promise this is actually the last chapter for this “series(?)” and i hope you enjoy it as much as the first one :) which you should read first!!

—

 

“You have to stop getting things we don’t need with money we don’t have.”

Billy is shooting Steve a stern look and Steve is rolling his eyes to himself as he holds in his palms a plastic case of cinnamon rolls with extra icing. He mocks Billy’s words in a low imitating tone and It’s Billy’s turn to roll his eyes. 

“They’re only 7.99!” He gasps so shockingly. “-Marked down from 10!” His face is pleading and he’s shoving the case towards Billy’s chest with a jutted out lip and big doe eyes. “Please, please, please.”

Billy groans and he realizes without hesitation he’s about to cave like he always does. Usually, he wouldn’t spoil Steve like this (as much) but he knows that his lover is eating for two and his appetite is gonna be all sorts of whack.

Steve is 7 months into his carrying and is constantly snacking. Billy in the beginning of Steve’s pregnancy would be waken up at 4 in the morning with Harrington poking him in the back till he woke up and whispering, “bills. hey, hey, hey.” 

Billy would groan and slowly turn to face his boyfriend with closed eyes and sleepy voice, “What, asshead?”

“Doesn’t coconut chips and chocolate ice cream sound amazing right now?”

“Mmhmph, probably.”

“You think, that, you could go get it?”

At first Billy would groan “No” and explain how it was so early for a couple minutes before Steve started poking him again and saying how it’s not him it’s the baby. This would always be the sentence to make him rub his face in annoyance but get up and search for clothes to put on and hunt for a grocery store or gas station open at this time. 

So, when Steve looked at him like this, puppy-dog face and one hand on the top of his heavily-showing bump. It’d knock Billy out and he’d say in a grumbled tone, “throw it in the cart.”

The two are walking around the grocery store with a cart filled to the top of treats and things Billy knows Steve’s gonna end up finishing by the end of the week before Steve exclaims he needs to go get milk. 

“I’ll be right back.” He turns on his heel and heads for the dairy aisle as Billy stays behind looking at a selection of fruits. The cold breeze from the freezers make steve shiver a slight before he hears a gentle voice behind his shoulder.

“Hey, I like your sweater.” 

Steve’s holding a carton of chocolate milk in his hands as he turns to a ginger haired boy who’s eyes go immediately wide as he faces him and continues, “Oh wow! uhm, congratulations.”

Steve looks down at his pale blue crewneck and then at his bump, placing a protective hand (out of habit) over it as he speaks with a wide smile, “thanks. I got it at a thrift shop down the street— not the baby! just the jumper!” steve hurries his words as if the boy wouldn’t get that and he’s laughing at him. 

The taller ginger has a EMS suit on with a name tag that reads “Ian Gallagher” and for some reason that rings a bell to Steve’s brain so he asks with a finger pointing at the tag, “You live here? it’s a pretty small community and you sound familiar by the name but, I can’t pin it exactly.” 

“Uhm, actually no I’m uh, just following someone— NO, passing through. visiting someone— I think, Maybe, I don’t know, I,” Ian laughs at himself and shakes his head before grumbling, “Complicated.”

“Don’t sweat it, Ian Gallagher.” Steve let’s the name roll off his tongue as he examines the taller boy’s features, making him suddenly feel small which steve isn’t really used to. “You ever live here before? maybe we were in Boy Scouts or something.”

“Nah trust me. I’ve been living in the south-side of Chicago all my life. I definitely never been here in.. Hoskins?”

“Hawkins.” Steve corrects him. “Oh wow though- Chicago? That place is huge. Big difference from this shithole.”

“No trust me, the south side is a shithole.”

They share a laugh before Steve’s brain clicks and he has a realization. 

Chicago.... Southside.  
Red hair.   
EMS.   
Meeting someone— following?

Ian Gallagher.

And finally it clicks.

Mickey! 

Mickey Milkovich is his saving grace. 

Steve’s never met the guy but he’s the reason Billy came to his house at 2 in the morning telling him he loved him, that he wanted him and to fight for whatever the fuck they were and that Billy would be there for Steve as long as he wanted him. 

Billy has told Steve the story countless times since Steve is always so curious about the man who helped his lover realize the truth, made him more brave then he already was.

Billy told Steve about Mickey’s struggles in life and how he can never catch a break. How the one person he gave his everything to ditched him right at the border of Mexico, where they were suppose to run away together and from the bullshit town and people. Billy told him about how Mickey’s Dad beat the shit out of him for loving Ian and despite all that, he came out in front of a filled bar and fought his dad to prove a point to Ian. He told Steve about their journey and how Ian was selfish, how he left Mickey to fend for himself running across the world for a crime he committed for Ian. 

Steve hated Ian Gallagher for being the selfish asshole he was. He hated him for treating the person who saved Billy and Steve like trash he could just dispose whenever he felt like it.

“You, you’re Ian Gallagher.”

“Yeah? Thought I said that—“

“No. You’re Ian Gallagher. The southside asshole who left Mickey to fucking fend for himself after all the shit you put him through. You, You– told your new boyfriends that he wasn’t ‘much of a talker’ but he told you he loved you when he could have been killed. He tried to off a girl trying to send you to prison! He kissed you when it wasn’t safe. He stole for you and put everything that was important to him to the curb because he wanted to make you happy, he wanted to fucking be with you and you— left him. You fucking left him.” Steve’s voice is loud and hoarse and his eyes are clouding with tears as he’s pointing his finger into the taller boy’s chest. Causing a scene in the middle of the dairy aisle with eyes staring at them.

“Hey hey, Steve—“ Billy has ditched the cart and has his hand grabbing for Steve’s waist, trying to coast him back, clueless to the situation but Steve nudges away and speaks even more sternful.

“You are selfish, Ian. You’re selfish and he really loved you. Not the guy you cheated on for him or the other assholes before that. Without him, I don’t think me and Billy would be together, shit, our baby wouldn’t be on the way.” Steve is fighting back tears at this point but is not doing a good job, might be because of his pregnancy hormones making him so emotional (more than usual). And that thought does scare him because Billy and Steve’s unborn creation has stolen Steve’s heart over the last couple of months. He hasn’t even met them yet and they’re already the love of his life. He doesn’t want to burst into a unwanted cry so he just tries to calm himself and rubs slow circles against the fabric covering his belly. 

Billy’s brows are furrowed and he’s trying to piece everything together but the “I don’t think me and Billy would be together without him” are a dead giveaway to who this red-haired fuck is. This is the guy that broke Mickey Milkovich’s heart, Mickey, the guy who talked sense into Billy at a tavern, who made him realize his priorities. 

Ian is looking at Steve pale, shaky and afraid? Like his mother has just scolded him for doing something terrible and he just looks at steve lost and guilty. 

“I don’t know who the fuck you’re trying to follow or what the hell you’re doing crossing through Hawkins but you need to find him and realize he’s the only guy who’s gonna make your heart beat faster and slower at the same time— No! you know what. Don’t. Because Mickey deserves better. And I hope he’s in Mexico right now on a sunny beach drinking coconuts and playing in the sand with a babe on his arm.” Steve holds his chocolate milk close and continues rubbing soothing patterns against the side of his stomach before Billy is trying to bring him close again.

“That was a nice speech, princess but I can see security coming. Let’s go, okay?”  
Billy at this point is just trying to get Steve out of this area and buy their mountain tower of snacks before they’re kicked out so Steve doesn’t complain and make him go again later. “Just go to the cart, I got this.”

Steve gives one last glare at Ian and shakes his head before quickly kissing the corner of Billy’s cheek to whisper into his ear, “Don’t go easy on him.” and heading back for the abandoned cart to place his milk in and wait for Billy at the register. 

Security makes their way to Ian and Billy just in time for Steve to sneak away before they ask carefully, “everything alright here?” Billy moves to answer but is cut off as Ian clears his throat, swallows, and answers crisply, “Yeah. Everything’s fine. We’re good.” 

The officers give Billy a glance just for him to nod in agreement and walk away, leaving them with a warning or they’ll have to be escorted out. 

“You know, your- husband?

“Boyfriend. I mean. yeah, we’re a forever thing or whatever the fuck but, we haven’t gotten any papers.” 

Ian smiles at that and nods slowly before responding, “Right, well. He’s right... Completely. I’m assuming you’re the one who met Mickey?”

“Yeah. Really good guy. I don’t know where he’s at though, I’m not sure if he actually made it to Mexico.”

“Yeah. I don’t expect you to. But I kinda have an idea.”

They stand in silence for a short minute and Ian clearly looks like he’s an inch away from being pushed over the edge and crying but he holds his composure and tightly speaks out, “I know. I know everything your boyfriend said is right. and I have to make up for it. I do. I really fucking do.”

Billy nods and doesn’t say anything because he’s not exactly sure what to say and he holds loyalty to Mickey. 

“And I will. I’m, I’m sorry for all this. Tell your boyfriend I said I’m sorry and that I know what I need to do.” Ian barely gives Billy a second glance because he’s practically running down the aisle and out of the store, leaving along his cart and whatever items he planned on getting.

After the pair get their tower of snacks and goodies, Billy and Steve are packing the back of Steve’s BMW with the groceries. Billy stopping steve as he’s grabbing bags to set them down and take them away for a moment.

“Listen, we already established I can put the light stuff away and be fine–“

Billy kisses Steve passionate and soft. It feels like for second they’re free and floating. Luckily, Billy parked the car in the back where no one usually parks since the walk is long and they’re safe to be more touchy. 

“What was that for?” Steve’s voice is soft and blissed out. His arms wrapping around Billy’s neck to hold himself steady and smiling inches away from Billy’s lips before Billy mumbles back. His arms resting against Steve’s hips. The bump keeping them a bit farther than usual.

“I love you.”

“Yeah? good thing I love you more.” 

–


End file.
